Muze
Muze is the web browser designed by NDS Online. Muze is designed to take full advantage of fast internet connection and give you the fastest experience. The latest version of Muze that has been released is Muze 7. Muze 1 (Muzeb 1) Muze began being made in late 2009. Muze started out as a simple web browser, featuring just a Back, Forward, Refresh, and a URL bar. The reason for the simplicity is due to the fact that Muze was originally designed to be the easiest web browser to use. But, Muze then drifted off that course, and then got the Music Player added. The first name before 'Muze', was actually 'Simpli', which signified how simple it was. When the Music Player was added, the name changed to 'Museb', which had part 'Music' and part 'Web'. This name was only in Museb 1. Museb 1 was released on December 21, 2009, but only available via email. When we were ready to release Museb 2, we did a name change to make it smaller and easier to read, which was 'Muze'. Muze 2 Muze 2 was released to the public via Download Centre in February, 2010. This improved version of Museb 1, or Muze 1, featured a Music Player which could be hidden or visible with 2 clicks of the mouse, and also added new buttons and new icons. This file was not even 1 mb, which lead to confusion. When some people downloaded the setup file, they thought that there was an error downloading, as very rarely something was less then 1 mb. This was never fixed. Muze 3 Muze 3 was the most improved version of Muze, which includes new buttons, icons, and new Menu lists. This version was also tested for speed, and wasproven x3 faster then Muze 2, and x5 faster then Muze 1. This is also the most stable version of Muze yet. The reason for the stability is that Muze 3 was the first to introduce a 32-bit & 64-bit version. The Setup installer includes both versions for about 18 mb. This version also includes Internet Explorer 8 & Windows Media Player 12, both in 32 & 64-bit versions. This Setup file also fixed the size error that Muze 2 had. Muze 4 Muze 4 has been released via Muze Web Page. Muze 4 is x2 faster then Muze 3, and is also a little more stable. Muze 4 also has a Pro version, which includes some more features: Muze 4 Free will feature a new Video Player & Music Player combined and Muze 4 Pro will have 2 players, Music & Video. Muze 4 Pro will also feature a new Help Menu Option, New File Menu Option, Menu Items Moved, and Webpage Properties. Muze 4 Pro Muze 4 Pro has been released and came out with Muze 4 Free Edition. Muze 4 & Muze 4 Pro were also the last versions of Muze to be released. The release date for this was April 6th, 2010. Here is a list of features new and exclusive to Muze 4 Pro: *Video Player *Save Music & Video Files *Save Webpage As .html *Special Help Page *Calendar *Time & Date Muze 4 Pro is also said that it will be regularly updated, which the updates will be fixes to bugs and that stuff. No planned updates for Muze 4 Pro are going to be redesigns, which might change in the future. Also, the way that Muze 4 Pro will be bought is only if a staff member is approched directly for $9.99. Or, if you use the forum, you can redeem 3000 points, or if you have an All Access Code, you can get Muze 4 Pro emailed to you for directly no cost. Also, for the Beta 1 of the BWR 2nd Gen, if you are a Beta participant, you can download Muze 4 Pro for free. However, when Muze 5 came out, it was revealed that it has all the features of Muze 4 Pro. Anyone who purchased Muze 4 Pro is currently getting a 50% refund (not 100% because the program was still used for 2 months). Muze 5 Muze 5 is the latest version of Muze by NDS Online. Muze 5 was released on May 30, 2010 on Twitter and YouTube, and June 1 2010 on the official Muze download page. Muze 5 features a new design, featuring new blue buttons to fit in with the Blue Waves theme on the Home Page. Also, it adds features that were exclusive to Muze 4 Pro, such as the date & time, and calendar. Muze 5 is also 64-bit compatible, but installs as a 32-bit application to minimize file size. Muze 5 also not only replaces Muze 4 & Muze 4 Pro, but also Muze Lite, as it fixes the Netbook Screen glitch. Muze 5 also fixes minor glitches and is declaired the most stable version of Muze out. It also combines Menu options, such as the new Media menu, which has a Music Player & Video Player option in it. Also, new menu options are New Tab, Close Tab, New Window & Close Window. Muze 5 also features a full help page, unlike in Muze 4 where it was never released. Now clicking the Muze Help Page button will scan your browser to confirm you're using Muze, and then re-direct you to the official help page. Muze 5.0.1 Muze 5.0.1 fixes a number of bugs that weren't fixed in Muze 4 Free, Pro, Lite or Muze 5. These glitches are the Netbook Glitch, Calendar Glitch & Aero Snap Glitch. Muze 5.0.2 Muze 5.0.2 was in Beta from June 1 - June 6 2010 and came out June 9 2010.. This will fix the calendar glitch & status bar glitch, however it has been noted that you must not open the Media Player before you maximized the window otherwise a black bar will appear, only leaving when Muze 5.0.2 is restarted. This was eventually fixed in Muze 6. Muze 5.1 Muze 5.1 is was released on July 1, 2010. This update was originally named Muze 5.0.3 but with the large amount of new features, it has been re-named Muze 5.1 and known as a new version instead of an update.There were also not any public beta's for this version. This version includes a new "About Box", and fixes the following glitches: •Media Player With Aero Snap Glitch •Scroll Bar Stuck Glitch •Scroll Bar Not Showing/Too Big Glitch Muze 5.1 also includes the following new items: •New GO Button •Check For Updates link •About Muze box •New Menu Colours •New Menu Header Muze 5.2 Muze 5.2 was released on July 17, 2010. It is confirmed to fix the glitch where when you maximize Muze 5.1, enable the Music Player & then disable the media player, and then restore down the window, the web browser is not shrunk and not fixed until restarted. This is also the first version of Muze where it includes a zoom feature, allowing you to choose zoom levels of 50%, 75%, 100% (Default), 125%, 150%, 175% & 200%. Muze 5.2 was also originally named Muze 5.1.1, but changed because it now includes a major feature. This also fixed the Calendar & Status Bar glitch that re-appeared in Muze 5.1. This is also the last version of Muze 5 before Muze 6. Muze 6 Muze 6 was released on August 8, 2010. Muze 6 has been rumored the last major release of Muze, but updates will continue if necessary. The new/changed features are: *New UI (User Interface) *New Menu *New Buttons *New, Sleeker Menu Images *Speed Improvement *Date & Time Removed *New Icons *New Built-in Notepad Muze 6 also removes the Menu Bar and replaces it with a 'MENU' button, which when clicked, will show everything that the Menu Bar had. This was added to help make more room for the website to display. With the Menu Bar removed, there is only 1 main bar, which is now called the UAIO Bar (Ultra All-In-One Bar). Muze 6.1 Muze 6.1 was released on August 14, 2010. It was confirmed that it is an important stability update & includes minor changes to the Notepad & to the Video Player. Muze 6.2 Muze 6.2 was released on September 4, 2010. It includes minor changes to the tab types, where you no longer have to restart Muze when you change back to Classic Muze tabs. It also fixes a problem where the Music Player disables the controls and not the Video Player. Muze 6.2 is also the first to include Muzitter, a fast & new Twitter client. This was originally Muze 6.1.1, but this was changed to 6.2 & 6.1.1 was cancelled. This was originally set for release on September 11, but it was pushed forwards a week, due to September 11 being 9/11 (CLICK HERE FOR MORE INFORMATION ABOUT 9/11). Muze 7 Muze 7 was announced on August 31, 2010 and originally confirmed for November 1, 2010. It was then pushed forwards to October 1, before being confirmed for October 2. Muze 7 is based entirely off the Muze 6 coding, but with new changes. Here is a list of changes to Muze 7: *New Text Font & Logos *New Icons *Built-In Chitta Bar (Called Chitta Links) *Support For HTML5 (Coming In Muze 7 SP1) *Transparency (Windows Vista & Windows 7 Only) *New Themes *Direct Adobe Flash Player Download The support for HTML5 is the biggest change, which will give Muze 7 the support for HTML5 through a simple update. HTML5 will be supported in Muze 7 after Internet Explorer 9 releases. If IE9 is released in October, then that will be the final version & update of Muze, otherwise there will be 1 final update. Muze 7 Release Timeline: *August 1: Started Development *August 31: Announced *September 2: Alpha *September 7: Beta *September 19: Release Candidate *September 25: Email Subscribers Release *October 2: Public Release When the Muze Multi-Installer was released, it was confirmed that within hours, it had over 300 downloads, which surpasses the previously most downloaded, Muze 5. Muze 7 SP1 Muze 7 was confirmed for release after Internet Explorer 9 to allow coding changes for HTML5. This is being changed around, and Muze 7 is being released on IE8's engine & then a final update will come out days after Internet Explorer 9 is released. Below is a list of changes in Muze 7 SP1: *Support For HTML5 *Built-In MSN Status Changer *New Home Icon Internet Explorer & Windows Media Player As of Muze 5.0.2, NDS Online no longer includes Internet Explorer 8 and Windows Media Player. These were originally included for those who had an out-of-date version of them but due to new copyright laws in Canada, NDS Online is no longer allowed to include them. Support Licensing As of July 21, 2010, every version of Muze that has been released or is to be released is protected under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivs 2.5 Canada License. Even if the user of this program is not located in Canada, they must still follow the copyright laws that protect it. Glitches Every program out there has at least 1 glitch, and Muze is no exception, however, we work hard to fix them and get a new update out ASAP. Here are the glitches that have been found: Netbook Errors - Fixed In Muze 5.0.2 Due to the size, Muze 4 Free, Muze 4 Pro & Muze Lite work but the full controls are not shown on screens smaller then 10". However, Muze 5.0.2 and higher fix this problem. Aero Snap Glitch - Fixed In Muze 5.1 On Windows 7, if you go to use the Aero Snap feature with the Media Player Visible, you will notice that the web page screen will be shrunk and can only be restored by restarting the browser. However, Muze 5.1 is said to fix this glitch. Scrollbar Glitches - Fixed In Muze 5.1 In the Muze 5.0.3 Beta, there were a few scrollbar glitches, but all of these have been fixed in a private build and will be fixed in the final version. Scrollbar Not Showing/Too Big - Fixed In Muze 5.1 With Muze 5.1 Beta, the scrollbar didn't show or was too big, but this glitch is now fixed for the full version Scrollbar Stuck - Fixed In Muze 5.1 With Muze 5.1 Beta, the scroll bar didn't move, but this glitch is now fixed for the full version. Media Player Maximize/Restore Down - Fixed In Muze 5.2 In Muze 5.1, if you maximized Muze 5.1, enables the Media Player, Disabled it, and then restored down, the web browser would be scattered everywhere. This glitch is fixed in Muze 5.2. Restarts After Changing Tabs Back To Classic - Fixed In Muze 6.2 In Muze 6 & Muze 6.1, Muze would sometimes prompt you to restart it after changing the tabs back to Classic Muze. In Muze 6.2, this problem is fixed. Music Player Disables Web Browser Buttons - Fixed in Muze 6.2 In Muze 6.1, the Music Player disables the Web Browser controls (Back, Forward, Refresh, etc) instead of the Video Player disabling them.This is fixed in Muze 6.2 Script Error Pop-Up - Fixed In Muze 7 In all previous versions of Muze, upon visiting certain wesites, script error popups will come up. This is stopped in Muze 7. Muze Toolbar (NDS Online Bar) Recently, NDS Online changed the name of their toolbar from NDS Online Bar to the Muze Bar. The toolbar currently features social network connectivity, and more is planned to come in the future to this toolbar. It can automatically be updated by clicking the Muze logo and Refresh Toolbar. v1.0: Web Search v2.0: NDS Online News Reader v3.0: New Design v4.0: FaceBook Connect v4.5: Email Notifier, Twitter Reader, Pop-Up Blocker v4.6: Podcast Button Added Chitta WebBar Competition Recently, with the release of v5.50, NDS Online opened a new section of their website to the Chitta WebBar, based off the Chitta Bar which is exclusive to v5.50's, BWR 2nd Gen. There has recently been some competition as to what toolbar is the best. but really the 2 toolbars are completly different. The Muze Bar focuses on the website and the WebBar focuses on social websites, search engines and more. So really there is no competition between the two, but the staff at NDS Online predict that the WebBar will pass the Muze Bar in installations. Muzitter Muzitter is a fast & new Twitter client from NDS Online and is included with Muze 6.1.1. Muzitter is not planned to be available seperately from Muze, and is planned to only be in Muze 6.1.1. This was finalized, but never fully released. However, if anyone requests it, they will be emailed the download link. Muze Workspace Muze Workspace is the new 4-in-1 application from NDS Online that is registered under the Muze name. Muze Workspace includes a Media Player, Notepad, Calculator & Calendar. Workspace was originally planned to come out built-into Muze 7, but this was changed so that it is installed with Muze 7. Muze Workspace Sutie 2 is in planning but is not confirmed to come out or not. Muze Workspace | Suite 1 Applications Included: *Notepad *Calculator *Calendar *Media Player Release Date: October 2, 2010 Muze Workspace | Suite 2 New feature(s): *Tabbed applications